Prize (Revised and Updated)
by RunningGun
Summary: This is an updated and revised version of my 2012 fanfic from my other account FreedomRunner (link in story). Princess Serenity and Endymion and the other Greek gods face a threat that could wipe out the entire galaxy. Action and intrigue mingle in the whirlwind story of blossoming love and hope for a happy ending.
1. Falling Out

Hello! I used to write Sailor Moon fanfiction under the pen name FreedomRider but have since been unable to get onto that account. I read over my old story _Prize_ (linked here: s/8339297/12/Prize) from 2012 and decided to revamp it with my updated skills in writing (Thanks university!), and hopefully continue it as I really missed the creative outlet that is writing. So here is an updated version with hopefully better grammar, structure, and more related to Sailor Moon! Like my previous version, I pull on Greek/Roman mythology and intertwine it with a Roman/medieval feel, hopefully that comes across clearly in the text. Let me know if you enjoy it :)

"It has been over a hundred years in peace, trouble was bound to arise eventually" Zeus sighed as he turned towards the almost wall-sized window behind his lavish dark wood desk that dominated the room. His extravagant palace on the top of the highest peak of Olympus appeared insignificant in comparison to the vast and incomprehensible expanse of space that he was now currently staring absentmindedly at through his study's window.

"Time is a delicate thing. Anything may change at a moment's notice." The other god, Cronus, agreed with a sigh while running a large hand through his peppered hair. While the gods and goddesses did not age past middle age, the god of Time's natural greying black hair coupled with this new stress, aged his handsome features.

"What can we do? Hades has began his hunt for any one of suspension, we have increased our armed presence on every planet, and gone through every strategy of combat possible, yet the Oracle of Delphi still only offers visions of defeat." The god of sky and thunder and all other gods and goddesses allowed the stress to wash over him as he paced back to his desk and unceremoniously slumped into the plush red velvet cushion that wrapped the hard wood of the large chair.

Cronus felt the same tension and attempted to offer a plan. "If anything else is to be done, it must involve the Earth and its local moon, as the threat most closely radiates from around them. It is as if an aura of pure, malignant power expels from the core of the planet. Ares proposes we set up a base on the small moon...quietly, in attempt to not alert anyone outside of the inner circle of the gods, and even then only select few may know."

"Call a meeting with Selene, Gaia, Ares, and whomever else he has entrusted this plan with, I will leave it up to them to organize…" Zeus began, cut short by the curt nod Cronus offered in response to his command.

"I will gather the royals." The god of time half smiled while he stood up and headed towards the massive oak doors that dominated the eastern wall of the dark study. He knocked, waiting for the guard on the other side to open the door and free him from the tension and anxiety that had engulfed the room. He parted with a short bow, getting the last word in.

"Until next time."

Zeus stood back up and headed towards the window once again, glancing out at the inky abyss that was dotted with fainted pinpoints of light. The god rubbed the back of his neck with his solid hand and hung his head with a sigh.

"Things are about to change."

Serenity made her way along the now silent corridor. This was her favourite time of the day, for the fading sun's rays angled in such a way that they hit the white marble perfectly, casting an illusion of shimmering walls. She glanced through the open columns, taking in the lush verdant lawns of the palace and the blue marble that hung in the sky that appeared so close, yet out of reach.

She let out a sigh of happiness as a smile crept onto her small mouth as she stepped down the steps from the corridor into the courtyard. A passing guard offered a short bow in respect as Serenity passed him, now making her way through the abundant but tamed vegetation that mazed around the space. Flowers overflowed from the iron rich dirt that contrasted the intense green of the grass. Various scents flowed through the air, attempting to dominate one another while simultaneously mingling to create an intoxicating scent. Serenity grazed her fingers along the pedals of an earth flower she could not remember the name of, admiring the silky feeling it offered. She finally reached her mother who she was attempting to find in the labyrinth of flora.

The queen, having glanced up and noticed her daughter walking towards her with a grin, closed the distance between the two with a quick embrace and a smile. Serenity looked into her mother's lush blue eyes with flecks of yellow much like her own. They appeared to shimmer and change colour with every blink, much like Poseidon's great oceans, and were framed by thick lashes that complimented her oval face that was surrounded by long silver hair that matched the light of the stars around them.

"You're home Mama!" The princess smiled from cheek to cheek, finally seeing her mother after she was away, as usual, at another meeting on Olympus. She had barely seen her mother the last few months with all this talk of a threat, yet Serenity was not privy to much information on that topic despite her interest.

The queen smiled at her daughter, leading her towards a fountain that was nestled in between the foliage. "I could not miss my only child's birthday could I?" Selene, goddess of the Moon beamed at her daughter.

Selene had watched her daughter grow into a remarkable young woman of only eighteen years of age. Her personality, a nice way of saying attitude and stubbornness, outshone her short stature. Although she could be rash with her emotions which was rather improper for a lady, Selene knew her kind soul and willingness to help her people outweighed all of that. She admired how her daughter had matured into a young leader who has grown to understand her duties as a royal of the Moon. Selene took her daughter's hand and placed a small ivory box into her now open palm with a silent nod, encouraging her daughter to open it.

"Mother, my birthday is not for another day, and besides the only thing I want is to spend time with you." She stated, fidgeting with the gold clasp that kept the box sealed.

"I know I am not always around, but I will always try to make time for you, my beautiful daughter."

Serenity sheepishly grinned at her mother's words and quickly opened the box, gasping as her eyes fell upon the small silver crescent shape that hung on a chain of the same material. Nestled in the nook of the moon laid a diamond. While she had seen this necklace before, it was often hidden away, for her mother only wore it on the most grand of occasions. This necklace was an ancient family heirloom that had been around for more than a millennium, yet still glistened like it was newly forged by Hephaestus himself. She held the necklace up to the fading sun, watching the light refract off the swinging pendant, in awe of its beauty. She pushed her long blonde hair to the side and turned her back to her mother with her arm outstretched to pass off the necklace so Selene could secure the delicate clasp around her daughter's neck.

"Thank you mother, it is so beautiful, I promise to keep it safe." Serenity murmured, staring down and brushing her fingers against the cold metal that was now nestled in her bosom. Even though they were technically immortals, Serenity felt she never had enough time with her mother. She was about to be eighteen and was not expecting to see her mother for at least another week, let alone her birthday. Her mother knew that her absence caused sadness for her daughter and wished there was more she could do.

"I know you will." The monarch of the Moon smiled in response, wishing that this happiness would last, but she knew what she was about to say next would sour the mood, no matter how good her intentions were. "And now that you are eighteen, Aphrodite and myself have begun to look at suitors for you. You will not have to feel so lonely when I am away."

Serenity immediately straightened up and pulled away from her mother who was attempting to embrace her. While Serenity missed her mother, she had her royal advisors Felix and Gae, and her ladies in waiting from the other kingdoms. She knew and accepted that she was going to have to marry someone one day to secure the kingdom for another millennium, per her duty, yet she still held onto hope that she would marry someone she wanted out of love, not duty or honour. The thought of suitors arriving and asking to pursue her made her mentally cringe, knowing the chance of finding the man she would want to spend her long life with would be hard if she did not get to search for herself.

"There is no rush, you know I have my social circle, and Gae is there a lot too…" She muttered, looking down and around, anywhere to avoid her mother's gaze. While she was one to respect and follow her mother's wishes, she could never fully hide her true emotions.

Selene could see the anxiousness her daughter was feeling, but mistaken it for excitement and nervousness that encompasses anyone at the prospect of getting married. Just as she was about to explain the joys of a union, they were interrupted by Felix, their tall, thin advisor whose short silver hair appeared almost orange in the glow of the setting sun's light.

"Pardon my intrusion your highness, but an urgent meeting has been called in Olympus." Felix huffed out, hinting that he had ran here from wherever he was when he had received the message to be relayed. The princess glanced at her mother, hoping that the interruption would allow for a delay in the subject of marriage, at least until her mother would be back.

"We will discuss this later, okay my darling?" The queen sighed and embraced her daughter one last time before leaving the courtyard with Felix, leaving Serenity alone with her new thoughts and worries in the now darkening garden that was slowly being engulfed in shadows of the palace and plants.

As stated above, since this is a rewrite, the first few chapters should be updated pretty regularly :)


	2. The Meeting

"Serenity, you must wake up...Serenity!"

Serenity was jerked away, her startled expression quickly meeting the intense grey eyes of her advisor, Gae.

"Oh keep your chiton on…" She mumbled, rolling over and pulling the beige silk sheets over her mess of blonde curls in attempt to shut out the world around her. Gae walked to the end of the bed and with one swift yank the sheets were off the bed and handed to the servant that just arrived to wash them.

"Princess, your mother is waiting in dining hall for breakfast with you, and a man named Anatol is on his way, you must get up." The tall black haired woman stated. Serenity let out an inaudible grunt in response, causing Gae to throw her hands up in frustration and walk away in defeat, swinging open the large balcony doors in a last attempt to get Serenity up by flooding the room with the early morning sun. Gae finally succeeded, for the princess moaned and unwillingly got up and made her way to her bathroom where the tub was already filled with water. She removed her nightgown and slipped into the now chilly water, allowing the cold to take over her senses for a minute until she climatized to the temperature.

It had been a fortnight since their meeting in the courtyard and Serenity had only seen her mother twice since then; having not even discussed the topic of suitors again. Yet it seems her mother and Aphrodite had already compiled a list of more than willing dignitaries from around the galaxy to meet her and one was arriving today. Anxiety flooded her mind as the swishing water lapped over her nose as she sunk deeper into the water thinking about this man, Anatol, who she is being flung at. Some prince from some moon somewhere far away that she had never met.

After what felt like an hour of procrastination and worry, Serenity got out of the tub once she felt her nerves had settled enough. She tried her long hair in a towel and slipped into her pale pink gown before heading into her dressing room where Gae patiently waited for her.

"Would you mind tying this up?" The young princess smiled at her advisor, turning around and handing Gae the silver braid that hung off her slim waist. Gae tied it up and stared at the now woman in front of her. She wore her blonde hair down in its usual style, with a thin silver band around her forehead. Lastly, Serenity reached for the ivory box on her vanity, taking out the delicate necklace her mother had given her and placed it around her neck to finish her look.

"Serenity, I know you are not looking forward to these meetings, but you must understand that now more than ever, it is important that the monarchy appears strong and secure, and a marriage with a prominent man will showcase this security, knowing that you, the heir, is supported and can further produce the royal family blood line." The royal consultant murmured, fixing Serenity's hair and making the last few adjustments of her outfit to ready her for her meeting.

"I know." She sighed, knowing it was pointless to say anything else. She knew her mother loved her, but her royal position did not allow much room for protest and even if she did, her mother could not do much about protocol. The two women left the princess' chambers and made their way down the marble corridors until they reached the great granite doors that lead into the dining hall. Gae pulled Serenity to a stop and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Be good." She wanted in a stern tone, staring deep into Serenity's eyes. Gae knew that when the princess did not like something, she would often detach herself from that situation and remain rather stoic. She would hide hide away her natural bubbly personality in favour of a more emotionless persona that was not the most enduring thing for a suitor. The princess gave her a reassuring look and nodded in silence, internally eye rolling at the prospect of what was about to happen. Gae offered a short bow before turning to leave as the guard by the door opened them up to real the Queen and a young man sitting around a long oval table that dominated the centre of the large and grand room. The young man rose from his seat as the princess entered the room and walked towards her with eager anticipation to greet her.

Serenity nodded at the handsome man that was now in front of her as he bowed in respect.

"Serenity, I would like to introduce you to Prince Anatol of Enceladus, one of the moons of Saturn." The Queen introduced the sandy haired man to her daughter with a smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she noticed her daughter's strained smile plastered on her face.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Princess Serenity." The young prince kissed her hand and admired the small beauty in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine…" Serenity forced between a smile, wanting nothing more than to rip her hand out of his grip and reside to her chambers.

The trio sat back around the table, waiting for the footmen to bring around their food. Serenity took the time to examine the man in front of her, taking in his medium height and broad shoulders. She examined his sandy brown hair that was cut short and neat, his features were sharp, almost too sharp, and his eyes were a deep burgundy colour, matching the very colour of Saturn. She had to admit that he was rather attractive despite her initial reaction to dislike him due to the circumstances.

"Do tell me more about yourself." Serenity urged him as she took a sip of tea that was just placed in front of her, hiding her face behind the porcelain cup in attempt to hide her easy to read expressions.

"I am the second son to my father King Leo and my mother Queen Jessa. My older brother Anders will succeed the throne so I have taken interest in politics of the Immortal Realm, particularly in law, to fill my time." Anatol replied, eagerly eyeing the princess' expression. He was pleased when he noticed her look up from her plate and appeared interested. Serenity enjoyed learning about the matters of their realm, she always enjoyed the idea of politics so long as it remained out of her personal life. She began to relax in her seat more, realizing that her resistance to this meeting was hesty. Just because she did not like the idea of suitors, that did not mean she could not find someone she shared commonalities and interest with.

"What matters of law are you looking into?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and finally making proper eye contact with him.

The prince let out a victory smile, knowing he had finally managed to grab her full attention. "I am currently under Hades," he said, raising his chest slightly as he said the high god's name, "revising punishments and crimes in Tartarus."

"And you are proud of that?" Serenity immediately dropped her earlier regrets of being to hesty, as she raised a dubious eyebrow while a disgusted tone coloured her voice. She placed the golden fork back onto the table and returned back into her rigid posture with her back firmly placed against the chair.

"Serenity!" The Queen was shocked at her daughter's response. She knew that she was not happy about this arrangement, but she did not think she would use such a tone. Serenity glanced at her mother's now disappointed face and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as if she was caught doing something naughty as a child.

"It is okay your majesty, I did not fully explain myself. I do not directly oversee the actual punishments, but rather work on improving the laws that govern both mortal and immortals' lives and what has to be…" the prince started to say in an attempt to recover the ground he lost with the princess, but he was cut off by Serenity who had now completely lost what was left of her stone facade.

"I do not believe there is more to explain, you assist in the torturing of people's' souls." Serena rolled her eyes at Anatol's backtracking. How could he believe his position was a noble one? While Hades played an important role in the balance of life and death for mortals, she never liked the idea of the punishment some poor souls received.

"Princess, you must understand that this is just how things go…"

"I understand law, and that crimes deserve punishment, but what I do not understand is how you can talk so nonchalantly, dare I say proudly about something so cruel. So many of those souls do not deserve the eternal punishments they receive there." she huffed before placing her cream napkin that was one her lap back onto the table in a sign of protest. She so badly wanted to leave the room in a fury but knew her mother would be scarier than Zeus and all his thunder when she was angry.

While he felt annoyed at the Princess' reaction, Anatol had to admit he was intrigued. He was not used to being spoken to in such a way. Even though he was not next in line for the throne, many noble women had thrown themselves at him, agreeing and cooing at his every word to make a good impression in hopes that they would court, yet here was this miniature beauty in front him becoming more animated and angry with every word and he could not help but be more interested.

"I see we disagree on the topic Princess," he chuckled, " but I hope with time we can talk more about it, for I quite admire the strong head on those small shoulders."

Serenity felt even more annoyed with the cheeky smirk that was lingering on Anatol's mouth. She knew that her outburst was a significant social blunder and was already embarrassed, but now he shut down her arguments by complimenting her? She was not some young debutante who trembled at the sight of a man and was not going to be undermined by an almost patronizing attempt at flattery. Serenity knew that she had two choices ahead of her; to continue her argument with more passion, or try to beat Anatol at his own game of a calm facade.

"I agree Prince Anatol, I am sure there is much we could talk about and debate over. Now if you'll excuse me, I must deal with some other important matters." She stated, shoving away from the table and heading towards the door, stopping just before she left "I bid you a good day".

Queen Selene had been sitting in stunned silence at her daughter's actions. "You must forgive my daughter…"

"No, do not fret your highness, it was my own doing. This whole experience of meeting suitors is new for her, we will blame it on nerves." He said, flashing one of his brilliant smiles at the Queen. Inside he was frustrated their meeting had not gone easier, he had never encountered a woman like her before. All he could do now was make the best impression on the Queen as possible in hopes of being invited back at her invite rather than her daughter's. "Perhaps I could return in a fortnight, to give her time to adjust. Then we can clear up any...misunderstandings."

While Selene knew her daughter would not be too thrilled at that aspect, she was thoroughly impressed with the young man in front of her. His noble peerage and charismatic personality made him a suitable match, and she felt that after their exchange, he of all people would be able to control her daughter's temper that flared up on occasion and deal with her stubbornness. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

"Thank you your highness. Now I too must leave, for I have some duties I must attend to in Tartarus. Farewell my Queen." Anatol smirked, knowing he had managed to get what he wanted. He left the table with a bow and a kiss on her hand, swiftly heading towards the large doors that his little firebrand just walked out of.


	3. Flashback

Queen Selene had barely enough time to process the meeting of Anatol and Serenity that happened almost a fortnight ago. Her agenda had been so full of meetings and appointments that she did not even have time to talk to her daughter besides the quick apology she later received from the very reluctant Serenity. Selene liked Anatol, he seemed like a nice young man with a strong head; she knew that once her stubborn daughter got to know him, she would come around to the idea of their marriage. She had cancelled any other visits from suitors to maintain peace, but kept her prior agreement with Anatol that he would be returning.

"Unfortunately on such a busy day…" The Queen sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

The memory of day that Felix had interrupted her and Serenity in the courtyard for an urgent meeting popped into her mind. She had rushed to Olympus for an emergency meeting with Cronus, Ares of Mars and Gaia of Earth. They were crowded into a small all-white room that was crammed with a gigantic stone table and equally uncomfortable looking chairs. The gods and goddesses stared at one another until Cronus broke the awkward silence.

"I am going to cut to the point. We need to place a base on the moon Selene. Ares has been working close with the Royal Army on Earth and we have decided the best course of action is to monitor secretly from the Earth's moon."

Selene was taken back by this proposal. She quickly realized she was not in a position to refuse, but was not thrilled by the idea of a bunch of young, blood thirsty men waiting for action in her small and peaceful kingdom. "Who will be in charge of this? I do not have the time or resources to look after such an operation. And what am I supposed to tell my subjects?"

Gaia, the protector and mother of Earth saw the anxiety creep up on the calm facade of her old friend's face as she talked. She was about to interject when Ares spoke up.

"Selene we have no choice. We will all have to deal with inconveniences at such a time." He said with a small eye roll. He was not known for his diplomacy, but rather his position as the god of War.

"No need to be nasty now Ares." Gaia glared at him from across the table. "I understand your fears Selene, but we are deploying our best commander to manage all affairs."

Gaia gracefully pushed away from the table and made her way to the door that blended in well with the wall and knocked. "May I formally introduce my son, Endymion." Gaia introduced her son for the first time, leaving a stunned Selene.

A towering, broad shouldered young man walked into the room. His hair was midnight black, contrasting that of his mother's light brown. His eyes were a dark shade of blue that help confidence and passion that no young person should have. He stood tall and proud, clad in his commander uniform and royal red cape that flowed down his toned back. Selene was lost for words that her friend had hid this child from her for so long. She took in his elegance and refined manner that was not befitting of someone that appeared so young still.

Endymion gave a short bow and made his way back to the table with his mother. The gods all stared, none knowing who should speak next. It was clear from the non-surprised faces of the others that Selene was the only one not in on the secret of this child's existence.

"How old are you child?" Selene asked.

"Twenty years Queen Selene. I know I am young, but I was born into this, trained and raised to do everything I can to protect Earth and I intend to do so." Endymion replied, slightly raising his shoulders and making direct eye contact with the Queen of the moon.

"He has been working with me for many years Selene he is more than quali…"Ares started but was cut off by Selene's glare.

"Was I to never know of your son's existence?" Selene fumed, now focusing her attention on Gaia who was across from her. "It seems I was not privy to such information and now I am supposed to leave the fate of my kingdom to him and his men."

"Selene, I understand that this idea imposes on you and your kingdom, but you must understand it is for the sake of everyone in that kingdom and all others that we give this a try. We are losing time." Cronus stated bluntly, finally speaking in the tense room. Selene felt foolish letting her pride take a hit in front of the other gods. She just did not know why she was not made aware of Endymion's presence before when she saw Gaia as a friend.

"I just do not understand all the secrecy." She responded with a grimace.

"Selene you must understand! The most important thing about this plan is that this stays a secret. Besides his qualifications for this position, Endymion is taking on this role is because of the secrecy around him. No one outside of this room and Zeus know about Endymion being my son and no one else needs to know. We do not want to alert anyone outside of you and your close advisor to the exact reason for the army's presence. If his status as the heir of Earth is found out it will draw too much attention." Gaia interjected. While Selene was not satisfied about why this secret existed for twenty years, she agreed with the point that Gaia had made. She nodded sheepishly and agreed.

"You are right Gaia."

The meeting continued with tense faces all around, but the young man appeared confident despite the enormous task placed on his broad shoulders. Gaia often made apologetic glances at Selene but they were all soon lost in the organization of it all to allow more personal conflict to arise. It appeared as if Ares and Cronus had already planned everything and were now simply doing her a courtesy of including her in the plans that will affect her the most. Commander Endymion and his men were to arrive within a few weeks and many things were needed to be done, including clearing out an old wing of the castle to be used by Endymion and his advisors.

"We are all in agreement then? We will tell others that we are organizing a training camp for the Moon Kingdom's soldiers with some of the Royal Army from Earth. This will allow for some real training to occur while Endymion and his advisors are do some real reconnaissance without attention."

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison with Cronus giving Selene a knowing nod.

"Queen Selene, I know this is quite an imposition for you, but please know we will do our best to remain out of the way and unnoticed." Endymion offered an apologetic glance as he noticed the worry seep onto her face as more plans were hashed out.

Selene was startled with a knock on the door, pulling her back into the present. Her memory from the meeting had engulfed her. She had been so focused on settling all the logistics of it all that the meeting seemed like yesterday in her mind.

Felix entered the room and with a quick bow begun to unload the day's agenda onto the Queen. "Your Highness, I was informed that the Royal Army would be arriving sometime tonight and Endymion would like to arrange a brief meeting to ensure the transition goes smoothly for everyone."

"Yes, that is a good idea, tell him I will meet him around 8pm in the study we prepared for him and his advisors." Selene responded, her calm smile wavering a little as she thought of the memory once more

"Oh and Prince Anatol has arrived. Princess Serenity should be on her way now to meet with him." Felix added in before hiding behind the stacks of paper he had brought in.

Selene let out another sigh at the thought of dealing with that on top of the Royal Army arriving. A thousand rowdy soldiers were one thing, her daughter was a completely other type of issue.


End file.
